Keep Moving Forward
by Tearful Red Angel
Summary: It had been raining on Central that day Scar attacked Ed and well things went all down hill. I'm not good at summs. Roy/Ed oneshot


Okay everybody this is my first one shot! I don't really like to do one-shots because they aren't really my kind of thing, but here it is my first one-shot ever!

* * *

It was down pouring on Central, making the day look even more depressing to Ed and Al. Today they had just found out that their little sister Nina had been killed. Though they knew she had been put out of her misery, since she was turned into a chimera the day before, but it still hurt to know that she was gone from this world without being able to grow up and see the world change.

They had been sitting on a bench for about two hours looking at nothing and hearing nothing, but thinking on what would have happened if they had been there in time to save Nina from becoming a chimera. They also wondered on who killed her. They haven't been given all that much information. All they got was that they were not allowed to come with to see Nina's and Tucker's death spot.

So that was when they decided to go and sit outside in the pouring rain, not giving a damn wiether people stared or not. Though before Ed and Al went to their spot Mustang had lectured them about Scar's where about's and how they could be his next target, but Ed didn't listen and went out anyways.

Since they weren't really paying attention to what was going on around them they didn't see a tall Ishbalen man stepping out in front of them. "Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric?" the deep voice asked in a calm tone.

"Yes," came the soft reply of Edward's voice."who's asking?" Before he knew it Alphonse had grabbed him away from the bench just when the man broke it into a million piecies. Ed stared at the man in shock, but the shock quickly turned to anger as he and Al ran away from the man.

He looked back at the man that was still running after him and yelled out loud. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?! Making enemies is something-" He glowered at the ground as he ran. "I try to avoid, but I'm not really all that good at it apparently."

Running to the closest alley way and making sure that Alphonse was right beside him, he clapped his hands together and made and wall to block out the man's attacks. Sighing in relief he said, "Was that the Scar guy Mustang warned us about?"

Alphonse shrugged. "Maybe it was. C'mon, let's go back to H.Q." Edward nodded, and was about to walk away when the wall exploded and the man that was chasing them came threw the hole looking as calm as he had been before.

Edward glared at him. "Who are you? Why are you chasing after me?" The man laughed bitterly. "My name is Scar and the reason why I'm chasing after you is because you're a state alchemist must I say more?"

Edward clapped his hands once more and drew out his automail blade. Scar smirked seeing that Ed wouldn't go down without a fight. "Don't even bother fighting it won't even help you." Ed shook his head and chuckled. "Then you don't know me as well as you think you do. Let's just get this over with, so I can go back to H.Q. get lectured by Mustang and then make it up to him somehow."

Scar ran towards them not even bothering to comment on what Ed had just said. Alphonse knew what was going to happen to brother if Scar got a hold of him, so instead of sitting back and doing nothing he got in front of the the attack just in time for Scar's hand to rest on his armor belly.

Edward stood their in horrified shock as he watched his own brother get blown in half. Relying on instinct Edward got out of his shock and swung his automail blade at Scar, but he ducked and the next thing he knew he was watching his automail bust into little pieces.

Edward took in a sharp breath as he stumbled backward, tripping over a stone in the process. Scar walked over to Ed and leaned over him, so that his hand was over Ed's head. "Are you ready to die Full Metal?" Scar asked his voice cold yet gentle.

"Yes," came the soft reply. "But please promise me that you'll let my brother go free?"

"I'm going to have to kill him if he gets in my way of killing you." he said. "Please," Edward begged. "that's all I'm asking is for you to let my brother go free and let him continue to live on in this world."

Ignoring his brother's pleas, Ed closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to overcome him, but it never came instead he heard the sound of a gunshot being fired and the presence of Scar was gone.

Opening his eyes now he saw that Roy, Havoc, Riza, and Armstrong were all standing there ready to fight Scar if they had to. Roy was staring at him with an intense glare and he knew instantly that he was going to get a big time lecture when they got back.

"The Flame Alchemist. What a surprise, you were the one I was going to kill next." Roy growled at him. "You wouldn't be able to if you tried, not with my flames you can't." He got his fingers in a snapping postition ready to burn Scar down.

But when he snapped his fingers all that came out was a puff of smook. Roy stared at his fingers in a silent shock, while next to him Riza sighed and shook her head. "You're useless in the rain sir."

"Sorry I couldn't see your flames, flame alchemist. Maybe next time." Scar ran in the opposite direction of the military men, but Riza kept on shooting at him hoping to get him just a bit but as luck would have it he got away before she even got a chance to hit him. "Damn! He's too fast! Sir-Oh! Armstrong! Havoc! Let's give them some privacy."

* * *

Roy rushed over to his younger lover hoping to god he wasn't hurt. "Ed!" Hearing someone call his name Edward tried to get up, but it was very difficult with one shaky hand. Seeing this Roy helped Ed up to a sitting position.

Edward sighed and looked up at Roy. "Thanks Roy." Roy hugged Ed tightly to his chest almost feeling like he could cry. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was afraid that I would arrive to late! I told you not to go out Edward! Why don't you ever listen to me when I give you best advice I can give to you?"

"It's because I feel like I'm useless when I can't do something that's bigger then you and me. I feel like I need to show you and other people that I can do it." Roy chuckled in Ed's hair. "Ed I know you can do things that even I probably I can't do, but you need to learn it's okay to ask for other's help. You have to learn to do it for you and your brother."

Something in Ed's mind clicked as he pushed Mustang away from him and quickly got up and ran to the alley way where there lay half a suit of armor. "Al! Alphonse! Please! Wake up! I can't loose you!"

Out of no where came Alphonse hand as it connected with Ed's cheek. "You dumb ass! You are so stupid brother! You should've run away when you had the chance." Edward rubbed his cheek tenderly before yelling back at his brother. "I had to protect you Al! You were all the matered to me at that point!"

Alphonse grabbed Ed by the colar. "I don't care about my body Ed. You need to live so you can find a way to get our bodies back. You were reckless and that's going to come back to bite you in the ass and I won't be there to help you."

At that very moment Al's arm fell off. "Oh, great look now my arm has fallen off. Thanks a lot brother!" Roy had just gotten over to the brothers when he heard Edward laugh silently to himself. "Look at us we're just fallen apart. Just like that rest of the world. But I guess all we can do now is just move foward isn't that right Roy?"

Roy smiled at Ed. "That's right love. Just keep moving forward and you'll get to your dream."

* * *

Okay everybody that was my first one shot! I thought it was good, though I need your reviews to tell me if you think it is good enough


End file.
